


Dinner with the Zimmermanns

by FaiaSakura



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Road Trips, mostly - Freeform, parse positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: Kent can’t avoid Montreal forever, especially not when it’s the next logical stop on the road trip he’s taking with Jeff. That means he can’t avoid Bob and Alicia Zimmermann’s invitation for dinner either.





	Dinner with the Zimmermanns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).



> Maeve of Winter, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to my pals at the Parse Posi Posse and in Sora's Heart Hotel for all the beta help and support! (I'll update with names after reveals)

“Perfect!”

Kent looks at the selfie of Jeff and himself, adjusting it with a filter before posting.

**Kent &Jeff’s SummerRoadie** @therealKVP 5s  
Guess who has better balance on the ice and on the water? 😉  
#SummerRoadie #Ottawa #RideauCanal

[image of Kent Parson and Jeff Troy grinning, the Rideau Canal visible behind them]

Notifications start popping up immediately in his app, including one from Jeff, who taps away at his phone next to Kent.

Kent leans back, careful not to disturb the balance of the kayak they’re in, and indulges in the peace – well, as much peace as there can be in the middle of a popular tourist destination in the middle of summer. He watches as the lazy waves lap at where their kayak meets the water and traces a path in the sunlight sparkling across the river.

He looks back down at his phone, but before he can respond to any replies, his phone starts buzzing, and the screen flashes to an incoming call.

_Bob Zimmerbobb_  
_mobile  
_ _slide to answer_

Kent stares at the _Bob Zimmerbobb_ in confusion. He gets the regular calls from Bob and Alicia during the season and on special occasions, but has mostly been keeping up with them through texts this summer.

The phone is on its fourth and final ring when Jeff leans over and slides his finger across the answer icon. Kent shoots him a look as he lifts the phone to his ear.

“Bob! What’s up?”

“Kent, boy! How’s it going?”

“…Good, I guess. Taking it easy for the summer so far.”

The Aces had been knocked out of the playoffs early, to the whole team’s disappointment. Rather than ruminate on the failure until next season and attribute it to personal shortcomings as a player and as captain the way he would have a few years ago, Kent is putting his post-season energy into relaxing and recharging.

What better way than through the road trip he’s been on with Jeff since after they celebrated Kent’s birthday with his mom and sister? The alone time—as alone as you can be when connected to the world through social media and constantly being stopped by fans—with his best friend-turned-boyfriend is just what Kent needs.

Kent finds it unlikely Bob is calling to exchange simple pleasantries though.

“Good, good. Good summer, eh?” Before Kent can ask outright why Bob is calling, he gets the reason handed to him. “Listen, you coming over to Montreal soon?”

“Um, yes.” Kent grimaces at the lift in his voice, sounding too close to a question rather than an answer.

Considering the path they’re taking, it would take significant effort and be incredibly odd for him and Jeff not to go to Montreal. After finishing up birthday celebrations in the city, they took his sister Carrie back to where she went to school in Ithaca and spent the day there. After that, they meandered slowly towards Niagara Falls, stopping in Rochester and Buffalo on the way. From there it was on to Toronto for a couple days, and now Ottawa. Kent has live-tweeted most of the adventure. Skipping Montreal in favor of cutting down back to the states or going onwards to Quebec City of all places would raise some interesting questions.

Kent hasn’t been back to Montreal for non-hockey reasons since the summer he was young, dumb, and drunk off love that wasn’t meant to be. He wondered briefly, as they got closer and closer in their trip, what ghosts might be hiding in the streets of what feels like another lifetime. But ultimately, he looks forward to making new memories with a new love.

What he hadn’t factored in comes by the name Bob and Alicia Zimmermann.

“Hmm, well, Alicia and I wanted to invite you and Troy over for dinner while you were in town. What day can we expect you?”

Kent blinks and slowly covers the mic with his hand as he mouths _he expects us for dinner_ at Jeff, like Jeff hasn’t been listening to the entire conversation from right next to him.

Jeff mouths back _say yes,_ and gives a slightly forced, if still cheery, thumbs up. When Kent whispers, “What day?” he just shrugs.

Returning the mic to his mouth, Kent asks, “How does Wednesday sound?”

“Perfect, son. You still have our address, right? See you then.” Bob hangs up as unexpectedly as he called.

Kent watches as his phone changes from the _call ended_ screen back to his Twitter notifications before looking towards Jeff and saying, ”I guess we’re going over for dinner.”

“Dude, were you really going to avoid them while we’re there?”

“You know I was going to call them the day of,” Kent says. The silent _while hoping they were already busy_ is loud in the downward twist of his mouth. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see them, but the thought of seeing them in Montreal evokes a sense of unease.

“Well, I think it might be nice. And isn’t Zimmermann chilling out in Providence anyway? You know how good I am at charming family.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Kent can’t deny that Jeff can turn up the charm when needed, given how he won Kent’s mom and sister over in a manner of moments when they first met years ago. Carrie and Jeff teaming up to tease Kent quickly became a pastime for them. And Jeff is always popular during family skates with the rest of the team.

There was an awkward almost-estrangement between him and the Zimmerparents after the draft, what with Jack ghosting him. Bob and Alicia weren’t quite the radio silence that Jack became, but the first year of stilted texting had been quite a harsh difference from previously being welcomed into their home as a second son. They managed to reconnect, first through Kent showing them around town every time the NHL Awards rolled into Vegas, and eventually through regular video chats.

All of those interactions took place in the familiarity of Kent’s city or the comfort of his home. Entering the Zimmermann household for the first time in nearly a decade is decidedly not either of those things.

Through the dozens of worries swirling through him, Kent holds onto the thought that Jeff will be right there with him.

Jeff, who Kent trusts on the ice and off. Jeff, who picked up Kent’s jagged pieces when he first came to Vegas and showed Kent that he didn’t need anyone else to be whole again. Jeff, who Kent trusts more than anyone or anything, with all his heart and soul.

* * *

Kent rings the doorbell, steps back, and tries not to fidget.

Beside him, Jeff holds a bottle of vintage wine from the local winery Kent vaguely remembers Alicia liking. It was the stuff he and Jack had made sure not to drink when they snuck into the liquor cabinet as dumbass teengers.

Alicia opens the door, looking like she stepped away from a magazine shoot and into the foyer.

“Kent! So good to see you. It’s been too long.” She pulls Kent into a hug, warm and inviting as always. Kent wraps his arms around her slim frame and catches a whiff of her designer perfume. “And Jeff Troy, right? Lovely to properly meet you at last.” Brief passings during awards ceremonies and random appearances in video chats don’t count, at least not to her.

“Yes, Mrs. Zimmerman.” Jeff starts to go in for a handshake, but Alicia pulls him into a hug too, even as she admonishes him.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alicia? Anyways, you boys come on in. Bob’s out back grilling. While he’s busy, you can tell me all about your traveling.”

As they head towards the patio out back and make small talk, Kent looks around at what was his home away from home, once upon a time.

The mahogany hardwood floors and brightly colored walls are the same, but the sofa in the living room is new, as are several of the decorations. It’s like playing a Spot The Difference puzzle, except Kent has to compare the present to hazy memories from years ago.

On the wall are new pictures: Alicia and Bob celebrating an anniversary, Jack at Samwell, the Falconers winning the Cup—all things that indicate the passage of time this house has seen since Kent was last here.

Kent looks back towards Alicia as she leads them outdoors and launches into a discussion of the various contraptions people have used to drop down Niagara Falls. Jeff slides his hand in Kent’s and squeezes.

Kent squeezes back gently, a sign to show he’s okay.

Because he is okay. More than okay, even. It may have taken a few years, a few new best friends, and more than a few therapy sessions, but Kent is a lot more settled in his skin than the Kent that stepped into this house last, who wore brash bravado like it was going out of fashion.

It’s odd. He thought he’d feel more...something. Jealousy, or regret. But all he holds onto is nostalgia, a nostalgia that does not even taste bittersweet. Because looking around, yes, he sees fragments of that summer in the faint chipping of the china cabinet and the small dent in the corner of the ceiling above the television. But any pain has long since healed, and Kent is left instead with fond remembrance of events from almost a decade ago.

Other things, too, remind him of what he has now, and what he wouldn’t trade away for the world. The leather recliner looks just like one Kent almost bought, until Jeff convinced him to trade modern aesthetic for cozy comfort. The bright hydrangeas on the coffee table are Jeff’s stepmother’s favorite flowers. Kent is certain Jeff has the same 4K UHD TV.   

He can smell the steaks on the grill before they even step outside.

“Kent! Troy!” Bob pulls them both in for a quick slap on the back. “Good to see you. Steaks are almost done. Rare good for you boys?”

Tableware and side dishes have already been set on a patio table that can seat far more than the four of them tonight. Kent recognizes the candied potatoes and roasted asparagus as two of the dishes Alicia can actually make. Her busy life as an actress and model left little time for culinary pursuits and anything complex would result in disaster, but she has a small set of simple but delicious recipes to fall back on for when she needs to cook. Various candied root vegetables made appearances during the time Kent spent here that last summer.

Bob brings over the steaks to rest and they all sit down, couples next to each other, with Kent facing Bob and Jeff facing Alicia. Jeff hooks his leg around Kent’s, a solid weight that grounds both of them through what they expect to be an at least slightly awkward dinner.

They make more small talk, about the results of the recent draft and the new Marvel movie coming out in a few weeks and a half dozen other topics. Kent thinks the whole evening might go this way – polite conversation that touches nothing of consequence.

Then Alicia asks, “So, how long have you two been together?”

Kent pauses, fork halfway to his mouth.

They’ve hardly been hiding their relationship, especially not with an entire evening of casual touches and gentle smiles that speak of something different from a strictly platonic relationship. But they also haven’t advertised their relationship in any blatant manner. Past the initial surprise at the conversation taking a personal turn, Kent can’t say he’s actually shocked that Alicia, and Bob, know.

Kent completes the journey his fork was making and chews on the tender piece of steak as he lets Jeff answer.

“Two years next month.”

Jeff grins at Kent in that dopey way that never fails to fill Kent with tender warmth, then directs a less personal, but equally charming, smile at the Zimmermanns sitting across from them.

Alicia blinks, not quite having expected the answer, but her voice doesn’t falter as she says, “That’s so lovely! And how did you two get together?”.

Bob adds jokingly, “Spill the deets, Parser, Troy.”

“Well, Jeff was already with the Aces when I got drafted, right?” Kent looks over briefly at Jeff, whose bright eyes look right back at him. “He was the one who showed me the ropes around Vegas since he’d been there a few years already. We were best friends for a long time before anything happened, and by the time it did, it was natural, you know? One day we’re watching basketball together, half-drunk, and it hits me that I’m basically dating this guy, without all the benefits that come with dating. Like, when they say you want to marry your best friend, I’d say it’d be this guy.”

Kent pauses as he processes what he just said. He can feel a flush rise up his neck as he tries to backpedal.

“Not that we’re getting married!” He makes a stop hand motion at Bob and Alicia. “We’re not getting married.” Kent turns to Jeff in a rush and makes a placating motion with both hands. “Not that I wouldn’t marry you! I would totally marry you if we both wanted to get married—” Kent flails with his hands for a moment, trying, and failing, to grasp the right words, “—if we were both in a position to get married.”

There’s silence as Jeff maintains his blank look of shock for a few seconds longer before ringing out with laughter, loud and vibrant.

He snatches one of Kent’s hands out of the air—Kent’s left hand—and kisses it on the knuckles, conspicuously close to where a wedding band might be.

Kent feels his other hand drop into his lap. For a brief moment time seems to stretch out to infinity and back. The world falls away to only him and Jeff, their love and affection, as they hold each other’s gazes.  

Then Jeff gets that little sparkle in his eyes that indicates Kent is about to be chirped. Kent watches as Jeff’s lips form a familiar grin.

“I would also totally marry you if we both wanted to get married, and—what was it, if we were both in a position to get married?”

Alicia’s light giggle bursts whatever sense of privacy they have. “Isn’t it wonderful, Bob? I’m so glad you’re together, the two of you seem like a great fit.” She beams at them, sincere in her happiness.

Bob nods in agreement, “Just like us when we were young.” He winks, though Kent isn’t sure what the wink is meant to convey. He’s also not sure he wants to know, if it’s about young Bob and Alicia in love.

Kent clears his throat and brushes off the compliments in a rare display of bashfulness. “Well, yeah, Jeff is pretty great.”

Jeff kicks him from under the table, a friendly _you’re pretty great yourself_ , and they start up a bit of a footsie war like they aren’t fully grown men having a respectable dinner.

The Zimmermanns can definitely tell what’s happening and choose to ignore it in favor of more lighthearted topics. Kent crows about how his sister is in a prestigious research group for the summer and Jeff shares how it took him seven whole months and a metric ton of cat treats to woo Kit into liking him.

When they’ve finished their food, Alicia asks Kent to help clear the table and bring out dessert with her. He loads the dishwasher as she takes the cannoli out from where they rest in a cake dome.

She places the dish on the countertop and helps Kent finish loading before speaking. “I really am glad for the two of you. You wear happiness well.” Alicia hesitates, clearly deciding whether or not she actually wants to say anything further. “Two years. I can understand why it might be awkward for you to introduce him to us as your boyfriend, but…” She trails off, lost for words.

Kent can fill in blank with several options, and understands the gist of it. Two years is a long time to keep quiet about a boyfriend. It wasn’t that he had been concerned about judgement or even the awkwardness, at least, not at first. Kent kept quiet when he first got together with Jeff because he didn’t want to jinx the relationship.

If nobody knew about it, and the whole dating thing didn’t work out, then Kent could hide his loss and failure. Even though their dynamic was completely different, Kent feared in those first few months that letting a best friend become a boyfriend, again, would turn out to be a mistake.

When they started telling family, Kent just never found the right time to inform the Zimmermanns, and suddenly two years passed by in a blur.

He tries to explain this much to Alicia, in awkward, halting sentences. It’s half legitimate reasons, half excuses, but she accepts all of it. He finishes with, “I needed time for us to be just us, without any outside scrutiny, good or bad.”

“Well, we’ll be here with open ears and hearts anytime.” Then, she smiles mischievously. “And in return for not telling us for so long, I expect to be the first person invited to your wedding.”

Kent sputters. “There’s no, I mean, that’s not even—” He snatches the plate of cannolis off the countertop, and heads back out to the patio, where a now setting sun casts an orange glow around Jeff and Bob.

* * *

“Goodnight! Drive safe!” Bob and Alicia bid them farewell as Kent and Jeff head back to the car.

The door to the Zimmermann house closes, as does a previously unresolved chapter in Kent’s book.

When he last left this house, there was no way to predict just how his life would take a turn for the worse. Naïve and impossible dreams filled the steps he walked and breaths he took.

This time, he still walks away with a dream in mind, but one that is within his grasp. Hidden away in a secret compartment in his toiletries bag is a set of engraved rings. Tonight was as much confirmation as he needed in whether Jeff would say yes or not.

Now, he just needs to pick a moment turn this not-so-impossible dream into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Please point out if there are any errors.


End file.
